mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Magical Mystery Cure/@comment-93.42.236.7-20130228010358/@comment-15617-20130228014128
That little girl is better off learning that she should do the right things, simply because they are right...nothing more, nothing less -- if someone came to me and said I was getting this big reward which amounted to a massive life-changing decision for me and for everyone I know (and really, the whole country) because I was really friendly and showed leadership skills...well, that's very nice and thoughtful, but something like this really demands me to think it through and necessitate me having a say on this....because really, I wasn't trying to earn anything so much as I was simply being friendly because, well, because it's the right thing to do. Transforming me out of the blue, well, you're not giving me much choice but to accept it and all it implies, the good and the bad...I have no choice but to accept it and love it, and on some level, I probably will....it doesn't take away from the fact it should have been my choice in the first place, and I'm not an ungrateful twerp for thinking that... Then again, if this was always my Destiny to become this thing, and destiny is invariably (for better or worse) a good thing in my world, and this is my teacher who is essentially my second mother, my hero and the person I always aspired too from the moment I met her, well....I trust her, more then anyone I've ever met, and maybe this is a good thing after all -- it's a life-changing decision, for myself and for everyone, and there is much good and bad to reflect on...but I have my friends and mentor by my side, and this was always my Destiny, even if I didn't know it....It will be hard, there is a lot to think about, and I have alot of time to think about it, maybe an infinite amount... But you know what? I know I still have alot to learn, and I don't know anything about being a leader of a nation...shoot, I don't even know what my role is yet! But I have all my loved ones around me, and they know I'm always there for them....and it's not like this is all bad, right? I mean, I can fly now! I'm more like my mentor then I ever dreamed I would be! I mean, I guess I've always been quiet and overly-meticulous and I would have been happy just being a librarian in my little town with my best friends...but I am student at heart, and if I'll really be around forever, it means all the more time to learn, to change, and grow....I know it's not going to be easy, but it wasn't easy moving to that town with crazy people when I was trying to save the whole darn planet... and that decision ended up being the best thing in my life even if I hated it at the time... Maybe...maybe this is just more of the same, in the end: maybe life is always like that....that when life gives you lemons, maybe it's not worth it sometimes to stomp your feet, make you want to see life's managers and force them to take the lemons back....I mean, these are good lemons right? I don't feel like I earned them, or at least I wasn't trying too...but maybe this isn't so bad after all. My close friend can teach me how to fly (though, don't tell anyone, but I tried doing it myself! I ended up smashing this weird invisible glass and everything went black though...I think I need a doctor, because I swear I heard singing -- do I have a concussion?!), and I can learn all sorts of new spells and things I never could before! I have so much I can learn now! I can learn more about Friendship then I ever could before! My friends...they are all behind me, and I love them so much; I don't know if I'll really outlive them or not...I mean, we were so preoccupied with everything, I sort of forgot...I really have to talk to my teacher about that, and I'm really worried...but I kind of made up my mind - because even if I really will outlast them, It means I have to try even harder to make this time as special as I can, with everything I've got...to hold onto our friendship and make it the best that I can be...and, well, I'm an Alicorn...there isn't much I can't do anymore, right? My name is Twilight Sparkle. and everything is certainly fine.